


Romantic Plans

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy shoots for a little romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- Arakawa owns all  
> Author’s Note -- written for fmagiftexchange on LJ for classics_lover.

XXX

Roy popped by the butcher, flirted with Beverly, the butcher’s daughter and one of his ‘sisters.’ She had a trove of information on General Stewart. He went away with good information, two nice steaks and a meaty ham one.

He headed home after a stop at the green grocer for some beans and blackberries because they looked delicious and he knew they were Riza’s favorite. It had been a hard week of preparing the Maddox report. Gina, another ‘sister’ had put an extra scoop of berries in for free and pass along information on Colonel Presti. It was a productive trip.

Roy knew Riza wouldn’t be able to make it to his place for a while. He put out some wine t breathe and found some symphonic music on the radio to set the mood. She’d probably accuse him of being a romantic. Guilty as charged. Roy considered it one of his more charming attributes. Riza liked trashy romances. He had never understood the attraction. He had planned to surprise her once by acting out one of the books. He read several trying to figure out what she saw. The men were all cocky arrogant asses and the women subservient and in need in rescue. Finally, he gave up and asked her about it. She said she kept hoping the women would wise up and just slap the men but it never happened. Roy admitted what he’d done and said he knew she’d shoot him if he tried it. She just laughed.

Roy infused the beans with ginger, garlic and lemon and rubbed the first two ingredients into the steaks before making an after dinner tea selection only the finest from little Xing.

The doorbell rang and he opened it to see Riza there in a red dress, also from Little Xing and a long black wig. She was nearly unrecognizable. Even Hayate was wearing a little coat. Where in the hell had she found that? The exotic appearance would give old Mrs. Durst across the street something to talk about. He let Riza in without a greeting until he had the door shut and locked. He pulled Riza close, kissing her.

When he let her go, Riza took the coat off Hayate and her wig as well. Roy let Hayate off his leash. 

“I have a ham bone for him and steaks for us. I thought dinner, dancing and tonight is the meteor shower. I thought we could lie outside and enjoy that.”

“Sounds perfectly romantic.”

”That’s what I was aiming for.”

“Maybe we should call you Hawkeye. Your aim is dead on.” She grinned.

Roy laughed. “What can I say? Romance is a gift.”

“One you are good at giving.” Riza kissed him. “How lucky am I?”

“Let me show you.”


End file.
